Goosebumps
by Sparkle Itamashii
Summary: Heero and Duo at school, though there is quite a bit of interferance.  Will Duo pluck up the courage to finally face Heero, or will Relena get there first?
1. Chapter One

Series: Goosebumps

Author: Sparkle

Warnings: AU, slightly OOC. Shounen ai/Slash. (may become Yaoi some day)

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing AC = Not Mine.

Notes: THIS IS OLD STUFF FROM 2001. Chances are that I am never going to go through and re-vamp this into my more current style, but if you'd like to tell me what you think I'll be happy to hear it.

Goosebumps: Part (1/8)

            Night settled upon half the world, sweeping through the trees and silencing all in its path. The cool breeze October brought blew just ahead of the fading light, stealing like a panther across the meadows and plains.  A river continued its flow through a silent park, trickling without hurry in its timeless dance.  The air stilled and the life of the daylight time seemed to die for a single, brief moment while the world caught its breath.

            Along a certain path on a certain college campus, a young man slipped quietly among the flickering shadows, making no noise.  Ahead of him lay a large building, looming between thick clumps of ominous trees. Inside the quiet dorm building, there was a certain special room, with a certain special someone inside.

            Duo sat quietly in his room, the faint light from the lamp on his desk dimly illuminating his delicate features.  His pencil scratched irritably on the paper for a moment, his fingers following a familiar path through his thick tresses in frustration.  He tossed the pencil down with a sigh, and pushed his chair back.  His feet made no sound as he walked across the small room and threw himself onto the bed.  Closing his eyes, he promised himself he'd finish the math tomorrow morning, when he could think straight.

            The faint click of the lock on the door woke Duo minutes later, and he sat quickly. Ah well.  Probably just Heero getting back from Relena's dorm. He thought irritably.  He did not, however, lay back.  His eyes remained locked on the door, body tense.

            The door opened, and Heero slowly entered, closing the door with a quiet click.  He slung his coat onto the small coat rack, and kicked his shoes into a corner. Duo watched him, eyebrow raised in questioning.  Heero almost never entered this quietly, usually volunteering a story of his life for the day before they went to sleep.  Duo watched him brush past to stand silently behind the desk next to Duo's.

            Duo waited a moment before offering a hesitant query. "Heero?"

            Heero's hands tightened threateningly on the back of the chair in front of him, as though by damaging it he could get to the root of whatever was bothering him. He turned slowly, deadly eyes catching Duo's confused ones. "Stay the hell away from my girlfriend, Maxwell." His voice rasped dangerously.

            Duo finally got it, and leaned back on his hands, crossing his legs with a jolly air. "Oh don't worry about that, Hee-kun.  I wouldn't screw her again if someone paid me." There was a pause, and Heero's glare narrowed as Duo seemed to think. "Well… Maybe if someone paid me." There was a humorous glint to Duo's eyes as his foot bounced to his words, seeking to further enrage Heero.

            "If I catch you anywhere **near** her, I'll slit your throat myself."

            "Then I guess I'll have to make sure I don't get caught."

            Heero stepped forward swiftly, catching a fistful of Duo's shirt and slamming him up against the wall before his startled roommate could take a breath.  He was breathing a little hard, face inches from Duo, death shining in his eyes.  Duo smirked quietly to himself as Heero seemed to struggle for words.

            "Dammit Maxwell, don't mess this up for me. I find one stable thing in my life, and you have to go screw it up. I don't want to lose this."

            "She doesn't deserve you, Heero, she's a little slut, and you know it.  As soon as the next pretty guy walks by, you'll be yesterday's news. She'll- erp!"

            Heero pushed his fist forward suddenly, shaking Duo's words to silence. "Leave her alone."

            Duo's eyes widened slightly, in sincere surprise as Heero let him down softly, turning away. He watched the boy pad silently across the room and slip into the upper bunk without another word. Duo took a hesitant step forward, not knowing what to say. He didn't have words, didn't have actions to help now.

            He doesn't want to lose 'this.' Not her, 'this'…

            …

            There had been tears in Heero's eyes…

            Duo lay silently in his bed, unable to sleep.  His thoughts were running in endless circles.  He knew Heero really couldn't love Relena, and he KNEW she didn't love him.  It was a fact that she'd slept with at least half the campus.  He couldn't figure out why Heero kept up the act.  He was worried about his friend, deeply concerned.

            And why, for all the world, does he think I would go anywhere *near* that bitch if I didn't have to?  Much less **sleep** with her. He shook his head silently. He should say something.

            "Ne, Heero?" He called tentatively.

            "Hn." Was his only response.

            "I didn't go near her." He said quietly.

            There was a long pause, before Heero's lithe form dropped from the upper bunk and slipped onto the end of Duo's bed.  Duo had already sat up, bringing his knees to his chin and watching Heero with sad eyes. They sat silently for a long time, regarding each other in near complete darkness, a sliver of moonlight across Duo's face the only illumination.

            "I don't know what to do." Heero said with a hopeless whisper.

            "Leave her!" Duo cried, "Can't you see how much it hurts you to be around her?  It only gets worse.  And for once, she'll get to be the one being left, instead of breaking yet another heart." Duo advised in softer tones, hoping it wouldn't get him punched in the nose.

            A defeated sigh escaped Heero's lips as he leaned against the footboard. "You're right…"

            I am? Wow… That was easy… 

            "What do I say?"

            "Tell her she's a bitch." This earned him a whap across the face with a pillow, and he started laughing, a harsh noise in the former silence. "Kidding, kidding.  Well, tell her how you feel about it.  About everything, I guess. Then walk away and come back here."

            Heero stared at Duo for a long moment before silently climbing back into his own bed.  Duo flopped back. "G'night man, see you in the morning."    

            "Hn."

            Ah well.  Same as always.

            The sun shone down on the campus, the fragile breeze scattering leaves along the ground in flurries of color.  A pair of birds called back and forth above Duo's head as he nearly skipped down the path to his first class of the morning. Up ahead, he spotted Heero trudging along, pack slung over his shoulder.

            Duo hefted the second strap of his backpack onto his shoulder, and raced to greet Heero.  He bounced up, hopping onto the startled boy's back with a whoop, nearly knocking Heero off balance with the force of the landing.

            "Hey hey, howdy Mister Gloomy! And what trouble have we managed to get ourselves into today?"

            Heero laughed as he continued to walk, Duo attached to his back and all. "Not a lot. Confronted-"

            "That's such a strong word… Can't you pick a better one?" Duo whined jovially.

            "I… spoke with-"

            "Better"

            "-Relena earlier.  You were right, she didn't even take it bad, just turned to the nearest guy and latched on, like we hadn't been anything."

            "Well, that's great then!" Duo's brain processed his own words and he corrected himself, "Well I mean, that you don't have to put up with her anymore."

            "Yeah, whatever. Tck, get off, you're heavy!" He tried to shrug Duo off.

            This, of course, only made Duo cackle more. "Never!" He cried enthusiastically.

            Heero eyed him for a moment. "You know, someone's going to think WE'RE together." He commented lazily, raising an eyebrow.

            Duo's laughter cut out as he brought his face close to Heero's, his brilliant eyes half lidded. "And what's wrong with that?" he said huskily, and gave Heero's ear a soft lick that sent goosebumps shivering down Heero's neck and spine.

            There was a long pause, and both stood silently glued to the spot.  Without warning, Duo hopped off Heero's back and tossed his bag over his shoulder with a loud guffaw as he continued walking. "C'mon 'loverboy'," He said lightly, dispelling the sudden tension, "Let's get going.  The Ogre doesn't like us to be late!" 

He dashed off laughing, leaving Heero standing in the middle of the path with his hand to his ear. "Yeah.  'S not like History's gonna be around forever, right?" He muttered as he forced himself to move forward.

End Chapter One, Goosebumps


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Goosebumps (2/8)

Author: Sparkle

Warnings: Shonen ai, some language, angsty at parts.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing AC is not mine.

Part 2

            Heero tossed his bag under the desk, easing into the chair with the grace of a feline.  His eyes caught Duo's sparkling ones for a moment before the raucous noises of the 'Vulture pack' filled the room.  Relena headed them, laughing at one of the girl's comments.  Her arm was firmly latched onto the helpless guy next to her, in a gesture of 'ownership."  Heero stared at the guy with death glare, wishing looks could kill.

Duo was right.  What we had was nothing.  I want it back, I want that feeling back.  He pulled out papers and pretended to be absorbed in them as Relena caught sight of him.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Relena queried sadistically, drawing closer to his chair with each word. "Isn't this the poor boy who decided he could hurt *me* by leaving?  Aw… can't he see how crushed I am…?" She laughed, causing her lackeys to pick up the taunting mood. Heero only sank a little lower in his seat, refusing to speak to her in front of so many people.

"It's too bad you're so quiet now, little one." She sneered. "You were never quiet when-"

"Ladies and Gentleman let's welcome our first guest to today's "Lifestyles of the Dumb and Petty," Miss Relena Bitchcraft!" Duo called out loudly, strolling up to stand by Heero's desk.  Everyone in the classroom stopped to watch as he gave Relena a charming smile.

She made a slightly disgusted face. "Duo. Maxwell.  To what unfortunate twist of fate do I owe this unwanted visit?"

"Ah well, you see, I had heard there was a bad case of vermin infestation, and I realized you and yours must be in town." He smiled again at her offended expression.

" Well, Mr. Maxwell, usually the higher class societies, like myself, don't take the time to lower ourselves to your level, but I've made an exception today so I might have a conversation with your friend here."

Duo glanced at Heero, whom he decided could have been more red… if he turned into a cherry… "Well, it doesn't seem much like he wants to talk to you… Don't know why, I always found a slut like yourself is good for talking to at least."

Relena's fires were lit with anger for a moment before she calmed. "Oh that's right.  There's a rumor going about that you slept with me, isn't there.  How unfortunate."

Duo shrugged, further aggravating Relena. "Enh.  Everyone knows I wouldn't sleep with a dumb cow, why should you be any different?"

"Excuuuse me? Did you just call me a dumb cow?"

"Well, I didn't but now that you mention it, I can see the resemblance!" He exclaimed with a wink.

Relena gaped. "I'm going to KILL you, Maxwell!"

"I have a better idea! Why don't you pretend you're a tree and LEAVE."  He glared at her, and her angry stance wavered the slightest amount.

"You-"

"Alright people, class has started, please wait until AFTER class to settle all cat-fights, Miss Peacecraft and Mr. Maxwell." The Professor announced, setting her books onto the desk at the front of the lecture room.

Duo gave her a jolly smile and bowed over enthusiastically. "Your wish is my command, Miss Ogren.  Please, do continue your wonderful class, I shall provide no further interruption."  He bounded back to his seat and sat down with a flourish.

"I'm so glad I have your approval." Mrs. Ogren said dryly. "Now, who can tell me…"

Heero relaxed a little, glad the confrontation was over.  Duo was always doing things like that, jumping at the chance to get on Relena's nerves.  This was more bitter than ever before, most likely because she and Heero were no longer together. His eyes wandered back to her.  She was staring murderously at Duo, silently seething that he had won once again.

I want… her… But he knew that was wrong.  He didn't want her, didn't want Relena.  He wanted what they had shared, how he had felt, back.  He wanted the security of knowing someone would be there if he needed to talk.  Someone who would quietly accept that there were things wrong with him, but love him anyways.

Duo caught his eye, and grinned.

'What're you thinking about?' Duo used sign language, low to the desk.

'Love.' Heero signed back after a moment.

Duo looked confused. 'Why so deep?  We're in history.'

'It hurts.'

Duo's eyes widened, but they softened after a moment. 'You miss her, don't you.'

Heero knew it wasn't a question, but he answered anyhow. 'No.'

'No? Then what?'

'I don't miss her.  I miss what we had.  I want that back Duo. I want someone like that again.  I don't know what to do. She was what made me happy, if only for a short time.'

Duo watched him for a long moment, without signing anything, and Heero thought they were done.  He settled back in his chair a moment before the flickering of Duo's hand caught his eyes once again.

'You'll find it again.  You just have to know where to look.'

Duo carefully did not look at Heero.  He knew Heero would just ask what he meant by that, and Duo wasn't sure he knew.  It had seemed like the right thing to say, and it was true, in a way.  Heero DID have to know where to look.  But the only problem was, Heero would never look in the right direction.

He doesn't know just how much I love him.  And he won't know.  Not ever.  I'm not going to tell him, because I can't scare him.  Let him obsess over Relena for a bit.  He… He's got to come to me, or it won't count for anything.

Heero sat quietly at his desk again, tapping a blue pen to a tune only he heard.  Duo was sprawled unceremoniously on his bed, moaning and complaining about the hazards of actually trying to pay attention to his physics teacher.  Heero was dutifully ignoring him, taking this golden opportunity to stare at… a blank piece of paper.

A few seconds later, Duo propped himself up on one elbow, and stared at Heero, not saying anything.  Heero tapped the pen and watched his paper, trying to remember why he was just sitting there.  He had homework, but he really didn't want to do it, and it was that kind of lazy Friday night where nothing happened, but that was all right, because there was no rush.

"Heero?"

Heero snapped back to reality for a moment, blinking. "Yes?"

"Whatcha doing? Homework?"

There was a long silence.

"Or not… What's the matter?"

Heero's chair made a slight swish as he slowly spun it around to face Duo.  He watched the boy, the dusky lights that washed the room bathing Duo's body in speckled orange-greys.  His head was pillowed on his arm, so he looked at Heero from a slant, eyes mostly closed sleepily. Gorgeous…

"I was just thinking."

"Whatcha thinking about, hn?"

Heero didn't very well want to tell his roommate and best friend of 15 years what he'd been thinking, so he quickly lied. "The whole Relena-mess, I guess."

Duo seemed a little disappointed, but perked after only a few seconds. "Well, y'know… I was going to head down to The Firepit, if you'd like to go with…"

Another pause… Duo was afraid maybe Heero had taken that the wrong way, and gotten scared. "It might, y'know, get your mind off of-"

"I'd love to."

"-Relen- really?  Great!" Duo hopped up, and slipped on his shoes, Heero not far behind.  Duo smiled, holding to door open for Heero, and they were off.

The Firepit was packed, people pressing so close one couldn't be very sure of where they ended and another person started.  The music pulsed through everyone, flowing through their blood and intoxicating them with a sense of freedom.  Duo shouldered past a couple people, dragging Heero behind him.  The tables around the bar were mostly deserted, and they took a seat at one.

"------" Duo shouted.  Heero leaned forward, screaming what, because Duo's words had been swallowed by the music.

'I said, want to get something to drink, or dance first?' Duo signed with a smile.

'Dance.  We shouldn't leave our drinks alone.'

'Good point.  Come on then!' Duo grabbed his hands and hauled him onto the dance floor, grinning.  Heero took a deep breath.  He really didn't like large crowds; they seemed a bit overwhelming.  Duo had dragged him to too many parties and gatherings for the sheer amount of people to keep him from a place.

Duo released Heero's hands, letting the music become his hearbeat as he danced.  Heero had started to follow suit, but paused to watch Duo. Duo caught his eyes, trapping him in a sea of endless violet as he drew close.  Their hips brushed, and Heero could feel his body reacting to the touch with a flourish of fire. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck slowly, as much of himself in contact with Heero as was humanly possible before pulling away and drawing Heero deeper into the crowd.

Duo finally opened his eyes, staring at the stunned Heero with heavy violet eyes.  He smiled, motioning to the surrounding dance floor, to request Heero start dancing as well, instead of standing there like a dolt.  Heero snapped back to reality, catching Duo's strain of movement.  Almost as soon as he had started dancing, Heero's eyes settled on a slight form behind Duo, in the shadows.

"Relena…" He whispered.

His warning was swallowed by the noise of the dance.

End Chapter Two, Goosebumps


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Goosebumps (3/8)

Author: Sparkle Itamashii

Warnings: Shounen ai, foul language, slight OOC.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing AC is not mine.

Part 3

"Duo.." Heero called, trying to be heard over the music.  Duo didn't respond, to involved with his own sinuous dance to hear Heero's plead.  His eyes flew open when Heero wrapped his finger around his wrist with a light tug, surprised at the touch.

'Duo.'

'What?' The expression on Duo's face was a mixture of worry and annoyance.

'Watch-'

Heero's signs were cut short as Duo stumbled forward into him, knocked almost violently aside by a sneering jock.  Heero caught his friend, glaring at the offender with his 'if looks could kill' glinting in his eyes.  Duo dusted himself off as he stood, giving the guy a jaunty smile and a quick nod.

"Y'might want to watch where you're going, y'don't know who you might bump into, or what they might do." Duo quipped, ready to return to dancing when he spotted Relena lurking behind the jock, watching intently, expectantly. "Oi." He muttered under his breath.

"And what are you going to do about it, twerp." The guy sneered, eyeing Duo with a snobbish air.

"Well… **this**!" He lunged forward suddenly, only to be stopped by a strong pair of arms that pinned his arms. "Heero, let go." Duo said, ice in his voice.  He was tired of Relena sending her lackies after him and Heero.  Sudden movement to his left caught his eye and he spotted Relena stepping up to Heero, who stood only a foot away from Duo. "Hey… If you're not holding my arms…" Duo tilted his head backward in a very odd angle and stared up the nostrils of an even larger jock. 

"Well, we meet again."

"As we're so prone to do on a school campus when we attend the same college." Duo said ponderously.

"Shuddup Maxwell." Growled the jock holding him.

"Shuddup Maxwell." Mimicked Duo, making a face.

The jock tightened his grip and Duo winced in pain as his elbow bones grated against one another.  Relena smiled wolfishly for a moment. "That's enough Milliardo. Can't be damaging him too much."

"Feh." Milliardo scoffed, loosening his grip. "You're just worried 'Daddy' would get angry with you and take away your toys."

Duo blinked.  He KNEW he recognized the guy. It was Relena's brother, Milliardo, captain of the football team.  I've heard he's the only one with any brains on the entire team. Duo studied Relena's pose for a moment, not wishing for a repeat view of Milliardo's nose. She's too confident…

"Well Heero, shall we talk alone for a bit," She batted her eyes a couple times, slipping close enough to brush against Heero before spinning away to stand in front of Duo. "Or sit here with your puppy for a bit longer so you can watch?"

Duo recoiled a bit, and spit in her face. "Bitch!" He lunged forward, feet scrabbling against the smooth, dusty floor in a vain attempt to reach her.  Milliardo's hands held fast, and Duo didn't manage to make it further than a few inches.

Relena stood frozen for a moment, before calmly wiping Duo's saliva from her cheek and tracing her finger down his cheek, leaving a glistening trail. "How charming Maxwell. Certainly what I would expect from your class."

"Yeah, two levels above yours." He hissed scornfully.

"My, my, what a temper you've got on you.  I don't like it."

"Oh look." His eyes fell to his fingers, hers quickly following. "I'm playing the world's smallest violin.  It cares, but I don't." He glared at her.

Milliardo's grip tightened sharply, and Duo cried out, closing his eyes as his face scrunched in pain.  Relena stepped back to Heero with an air of indifference. "We'll quiet your friend soon enough. Let's talk a moment." She turned to Milliardo. "Let's see if you can manage to keep him quiet, eh?"

            Milliardo clapped a hand over Duo's mouth, and Duo immediately began to lick it in a sorry attempt to startle Milliardo into letting go.  He jumped, and then glared at Duo. "Cut it out kid, I'm not that easy to scare." Duo sulked, trying to think of a way to save Heero from the predicament they'd gotten themselves into.

            "Now, Hee-chan-"

            "Mmph-mm." Duo mumbled sulkily as she continued undaunted.

            "-There're a few things I'd like to discuss.  Like say, how you *attempted* to embarrass me in front of the entire campus population, and ruin my reputation?"

            Heero was at a loss for words.  He really didn't like confrontations, especially with Relena. "I-I-" His eyes caught Duo's flickering hands. "You're reputation… as a…"

'frog?' He signed at his side, confused.

            Duo rolled his eyes. 'slut, Heero S-L-U-T.' He spelled out rapidly.

            "-slut? And I didn't **try** to embarrass you.  I succeeded pretty well." Heero finished, meeting Relena's eyes calmly.

            Relena's eyes widened, not expecting that. "WHAT did you just call me?! What did you say?!" She screeched. "I can't BELIEVE you just said that!" She seethed. "I hate you."

            "Then..." He paused, watching Duo's hands. "Then why do you keep chasing after me? It's over, Relena, face it."

            "Face it? FACE it?" She slapped him with force.  He stumbled back a bit, and Duo struggled against Milliardo, nearly breaking free, a high-pitched keening coming from his nose as he tried to call to Heero.

            "You SO do not know what you're getting into, Yuy.  I will get you back for all this."

            "So… you... were embarrassed then?" Heero repeated aloud.

            "Not a snowball's chance in Hell.  I just don't like you.  I can get you kicked out of this school, easy.  You know, I just might."

            "Oh the threats." Heero started.

            'What are you doing?' Heero signed to Duo frantically, trying not to let his panic show on his face. 'I don't want to get kicked out!'

            'Trust me!' Duo signed back.

            "You… don't scare me a bit.  You and your lackies can do as you please, because I don't need your help to stay here.  And think for a moment, if you **do** get me kicked out, what's to stop me from coming back on campus for… say… revenge?" Heero smirked a bit, like Duo told him to, very unsure.

            Heero had been so busy watching Duo's hands that he had not seen Relena follow his line of sight and watch with an air of superiority.  Her eyes met with Heero's as he looked at her again, and she smiled, turning to smoothly walk over to Duo.

            "Pretty words, Maxwell. Too bad you got caught."

            Duo's eyes widened and he tried to back up, tried to escape the strong grip that held him in place. He meeped weakly, glaring at her, defenseless without his voice or arms.

"Perhaps you need a little reminding of who's in charge here?" Relena scoffed.

Duo bit down hard on Milliardo's hand, causing him to flinch and cry out, removing his hand. "If you think you're in charge of anything but a possy of morons, you're delusional.  You need to get a life and leave Heero alone.  Stupid's not his type." Duo spat with distaste.

Relena raised an eyebrow, remaining calm but skeptical. "Well… So far as I can see, you're the one pinned and I'm the one with Heero. Not you, despite your obvious little crush. So, which one of us is more pathetic?" She watched his horrified expression as he cast a glance in Heero's direction.

Heero took a step back, looking bewildered. His eyes trained on Duo, he bumped into someone, not bothering to apologize. "Duo…"

"Heero… no… She's… no, Heero, HEERO!" Duo lunged forward as Heero bolted into the swaying crowd, the masses completely unaware of the near soap opera going on in their midst. "Heero…" Duo mewled, hanging his head in defeat.

"Well Maxwell.  I think that went very well." Relena said loftily, staring after Heero for a moment before her gaze settled on the disheartened boy. "Leave him be, he's mine."

Duo did not raise his eyes, and his voice sent shivers down Relena's spine, scaring her through her calm appearance. "You still love him, and you're too afraid it's weak to say so, so you're going to hurt him.  That's not fair to him, and I won't let you do it." His eyes rose to meet hers, slowly.  She took a step backward. "I'll stop you, and you won't hurt him anymore." Duo growled, lunging forward again, twisted to get away, but Milliardo managed to just barely hang on as Duo dropped to his knees weakly.

Relena recomposed herself, smiling at him as though what he'd said meant nothing to her. "You may try.  But… Do you really think that reaction meant he would ever want you? Do you?"

Duo slammed his fists onto the concrete in anger, and tears fell to the cold gray stone.  Relena smiled heartlessly and started to walk away.  She paused, turning back to Milliardo, who seemed unsure of what to do. She smiled with an air of indifference.

"Oh and, Milliardo, dear brother?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not afraid of Daddy.  Do with him as you please, I'm done here."

Milliardo grinned like a tiger at helpless prey, and glanced to his friend, Relena's other crony. Duo whimpered quietly, curling up tighter as the first of the blows hit his stomach.  He retched, wanting to leave, but knew he couldn't until they were done.

"Heero…"

Duo had to get back to him…

End Chapter Three, Goosebumps

Notes:

I really do appreciate the comments/support I have received on this so far. Especially the crits- if I ever go back to re-vamp this, those will be most helpful and loved. I feel badly because I know I never finished this story. There's only half a chapter eight, and my writing style is so different now that I'm afraid to finish it when I get there.


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Goosebumps (4/8)

Author: Sparkle Itamashii

Warnings: Shounen ai, some foul language.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing AC is note mine. Still.

Part 4

Duo lay curled on the dance floor, the music pulsing through the floorboards to reach him.  He groggily opened his eyes, pain washing over him as the result of the numerous bruises to his ribs.  Someone was shaking his arm lightly, and he fancied he could hear the breathing of the person crouched next to him.  He managed to crack an eye open long enough to glimpse the figure before blood trickled into it.

The person was fairly short, with blonde hair and blue eyes.  He had a very pretty face, which was marred with concern at the moment. "Are you okay? Hey, kid, don't die, are you okay? Should I go get help?"

Duo struggled to get to his feet, aided by the boy. "I'm fine." He shrugged off the helping arm, only to stumble and be caught on it again. "I'm fine, I have to get back… I have to…" he trailed off as pain bit into his leg. Okay, note to self, don't use that leg. Duo amended mentally.

"You don't look so good.  They got you pretty bad.  You're Duo, right? My name's Quatre." The boy smiled at Duo, who stared for a moment before attempting a smile.

"Yeah.  Duo, that's me.  How'd you know my name?"

"Well, Milliardo repeated your name several times before I could get over here.  Too many people."

"You-" Duo looked over at Quatre.  The boy was slim and short, not really the type to look like he could beat Milliardo. "You stopped them?"

Quatre blushed a bit. "Well, **I** didn't. They did." Quatre motioned to behind them, and Duo looked blearily over his shoulder.

A tall boy with well defined muscles held Milliardo by the collar up against the wall.  They appeared to be having a discussion Milliardo wasn't exactly appreciative of.  Next to them, a tough Chinese guy stood, glaring at Milliardo's friend, **daring** him to move the wrong way.  Duo smiled at the sight.

"Who's the one in the black leather?" Duo queried thoughtfully.

"mmbmmm"

"What? I can't hear you, the music's too loud."

"I **said** 'That's my boyfriend.' His name's Trowa.  He doesn't like Milliardo, because he used to come after me, cause I was so much smaller.  Much too easy to beat up."

Duo was silent a moment. "I know all too well how that goes. Who's the other one?"

"That's Wufei.  He's Trowa's best friend."

Duo nodded slowly, wincing at the pain even that brought. "I have to get back to my dorm.  I've got… medical stuff there…"

Quatre eyed him for a moment. "Medical stuff, eh?" He chuckled. "Alright.  I'll walk you to your dorm, if you'd like.  Trowa and Wufei will catch up."

"Just to the door will be fine."

The two slowly made their way through the crowd, Duo's body getting more jostled by the moment.  Upon finally reaching the door, Duo put his arm on the wall outside and started to walk away.  He paused, head rising a bit as he looked over his shoulder. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you guys save me?"

Quatre though for a moment. "Well, Heero caught me on his way out the door, and told me that a friend of his was in trouble, but there wasn't anything he could do by himself.  Then Relena came by, and Heero just took off, like he was being chased by the devil."

"She's not that different." Duo muttered.

Quatre laughed, and they said their goodbyes.  Duo listened to the click of the door before he headed toward the dormitories.  His feet made a dull shuffling noise in the sand on the path, but he wasn't up to silence.  He had better things on his mind.

His… friend…?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo cracked open the dorm room door quietly, the strip of light slicing through the darkness. He slipped inside as best he could, closing the door silently behind him.  He heard water running in the bathroom, and decided it would be best to leave things be for the moment.  He limped slowly to his bunk, lowering himself unsteadily to the quilted covers with a wince.  Pulling off his shoes as the light in the bathroom clicked off, he listened to the door open.

Heero paused in the doorway, toothbrush held in a now trembling hand.  Moonlight bathed the room in a silver glow, lighting up Duo's soft features, marred by the fight he'd been in.  Heero's eyes softened, and he washed his mouth out, putting his toothbrush back as his free hand fell on the first aid kit he'd gotten out when he returned.  He'd known Duo was going to need one.

"Heero?" Duo questioned as Heero set the first aid kit down on the bed next to him.

"Hn." Heero muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You look like you could use some help."

There was a long pause in conversation as Heero opened the kit, taking out a tight roll of gauze and some clean cloths to mop up the blood. He scooted forward slowly, wetting the cloth in a cup of water he'd set out earlier.  Carefully pressing the cloth to Duo's forehead, he halted, and nothing moved.

Duo tensed as the cool cloth hit the open slice above his brow.  The cold sent tingles forth, spreading like spider-webs over his nerves.  He wanted to say something, but the silence was too heavy, it weighed down all thoughts save for the one, single sensation of the cloth.

"Heero, I- about back there-"

"Just-…" Heero cut him off sharply, "Don't. Just drop it, Duo."

"But I-"

"Please."

Duo's violet eyes glistened, but he silenced himself, allowing Heero to clean the cuts on his face, arms and legs. None of them were really bad, but they stung now that they were clean.  He was going to look quite the wreck tomorrow. He could already feel the bruise forming around his left eye, and the many bruises along his stomach and hips.

Heero rose after a moment. "I've done what I can, but you should go see the doctor about that ankle.  What'd they do?"

"That jerk, Treize stomped on it.  I swear I heard it break…"

"Milliardo's boy? Did Quatre and…"

"Yeah, they stopped 'em. That's another thing why-"

"Just because, okay?" Their eyes did not meet as Heero's fingers wrapped around the handle to the kit, pulling it from the bed. He began walking to the bathroom, pausing when Duo got up to follow.

"You have to talk to me sometime, Heero." Duo stated.

Heero turned around slowly, looking straight at his friend. "No, Duo, I don't.  I don't have to talk to you. If I don't want to, I don't have to talk to you ever again."

He whirled around, slamming the first aid kit onto the bathroom counter, and faced the mirror.  His own cold eyes stared back at him, berating him with their subtle shifting. "Now.  Go find the doctor, or I'll drag you there myself."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo lay quietly in the Doctor's office.  His ankle was tightly bandaged, and Dr. Po had said he'd merely bruised it, and that he'd be able to walk just fine on it in the morning.  He watched the moonlight shimmer across the ceiling, pretending he was underwater, outside, and the dancing moonbeams were shards of shattered sunlight, reflecting onto the floor of the ocean.  He imagined that Heero was there with him, sitting on a shapely pile of kelp, smiling.

Dr. Po walked in, smiling at her patient. "How're we feeling, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Just fine, Sally."

"You're not supposed to call me Sally."

"I'll call you Dr. Po when you call me Duo." He said with a charming smile.

She sighed. "Well, get some sleep, I'll let you go in the morning."

"Thanks." He rolled over, making as if to go to sleep.  Listening to her retreating footsteps, he turned slightly, making sure she was gone.  He waited a moment before slumping back, facing the wall as he curled up. As much as he wanted to concentrate on getting better, all he could find himself thinking of… was Heero.

            He would fix things. He had to fix things. He could fix things… right?

            With a sigh, he closed his eyes and was lost to sleep.

End Chapter Four, Goosebumps

Notes:

Sorry for the shortness, there wasn't too much going on this chapter. The next chapters are longer. I wasn't expecting to post this today, but I didn't want anyone to die because I don't think I could handle anyone's ghost haunting me. Thank you to those people who have reviewed and left crits, I appreciate it greatly. I can't accurately communicate how much I love people to tell me what's wrong. Cookies and kudos to those people who do inform me.


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Goosebumps (5/8)

Author: Sparkle

Warnings: Shounen ai, angst, foul language

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing AC is not mine. …or is it…? *checks* Nope. Not mine still.

Part 5

            Duo groggily opened his eyes and allowed them to roam the clean white ceiling above his head.  His ears turned into the seemingly far-away noises of people.  There was a small fan in the corner, slowly rotating as if it actually expected to move the muffled, weighted air.  His temples throbbed, and pain was slowly gnawing at every joint in his body.  He couldn't even drag memories of the night before from his foggy mind.

            Blech… He thought wryly I feel like shit.  What happened? He tried to sit up, instantly regretting it as a burning sensation lanced through his chest.

            "Enrgh," He grunted, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw against feeling. "Dr. Po!" He called after a moment, finally recognizing the nurse's office.

            The door opened slowly, Sally Po's back facing inside as she bid farewell to someone in the waiting room area. "I'm glad to see you're awake Mr. Maxwell." She set her clipboard down as she took a seat in the swivel chair next to the cot. "Mind telling me what happened last night?"

            "I… Well, I really don't remember." Duo said curiously.  It was a flat out lie, because as soon as he had remembered where he was, he had remembered why.

            "I see…" She said skeptically. "You don't remember a thing?"

            "Nope." Duo shook his head to emphasize his words.

            "Hn.  Well, so far as I've been able to tell, nothing's broken.  You bruised the bone of your ankle pretty badly, and the muscle's twisted a bit funny because of whatever hit you took, but mostly, you're fine.  Be careful of your ribs though, they're bruised up as well."

            Duo winced. "Great!" He exclaimed with false cheerfulness. "I'm free to go!"

            "Not so fast." Chuckled Dr. Po.

            Duo's mad dash for the door halted mid-stride, and he seemed to deflate. "Na…?"

            "Here." She handed him a doctor's note. "You've missed two classes already, get going."

            Duo snatched the note and was out of the clinic faster than lightning.  Dr. Po chuckled lightly, and returned to her paperwork.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Duo turned the doctor's note over in his hand, staring right through it. His mind was anywhere but school. "Well, that does it.  I gotta go find Heero and tell him I'm okay. I wonder what he did after I left? I hope he's okay… stupid Relena…" He kept a running monologue as he walked, his feet scuffing on the cement.

            He was headed for the main building.  He still had another four hours before his next class started, and he full-well intended to find Heero and explain everything.  He didn't want to say anything at all, because just leaving everything unsaid seemed like a good idea.  But he knew he had to say something or he would simply… implode.

            He stuffed the note into his pocket when he spotted Heero up ahead of him. He walked silently over, matching strides with the silent boy as they neared each other.  Heero didn't so much as acknowledge Duo's presence.  Duo was silent for a long moment, wondering who should make the first move.

            "Hey." Duo mumbled quietly, trying to keep the trembling in his voice to a minimum.

            "Hn." Heero responded, watching his feet beat a very… dead… tune on the ground.

            "So…What's up?" He wasn't about to just give up that easy.

            "…" There was silence.

            "Okay, okay, watch the excitement levels… Seriously though, what's going on?"

            Heero whirled angrily around, turning a stony glare at Duo. "Why don't you tell me, eh? What's going on, Duo, what's happening? What **changed**."

            Duo was taken aback for a moment, giving Heero a confused look. "Look, about last night I-"

            "I don't want to hear it.  I don't want to deal with it, I don't want to know about it, I don't want to see you, I don't want to **talk** to you. All right? Don't seek me out.  I don't want anything to do with you."

            Duo's eyes watered, stinging with unshed tears as his heart shattered. "I- Heero- O-okay… I won't... I won't…"

            "Feh." Heero returned to his former route and continued walking. Duo watched him go, a bit of his broken heart trailing behind, lost.  He wiped furiously at his eyes, willing away the sharp bite of pain the tears brought with them. What on earth was he going to do? They were still roomed together…

            "Heero-!" Duo called out, cutting his exclamation short as his words stuck in his throat. All the millions of things swirling in frantic circles in his head could not find their way to his tongue. Even his words had abandoned him, and he felt more alone at the moment than ever before.

            Heero froze about ten paces away, slowly turning to look over a shoulder at Duo. "No, Duo.  Relena told me all about you, and I want no part of anything you do. Don't talk to me."

            Duo shrank back, stepping away from Heero's direction as Heero continued walking. Relena… *Bitch*… She is **so** going to pay for this…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Duo sat tapping his pencil idly on his desk, watching the second hand tic in time to the beat he was making.  So absorbed in his little tune was he, that he didn't notice as the professor approached.  She slammed a hand onto Duo's desk to emphasize a point, and Duo about nearly jumped out of his skin.

            "Paying attention, are we, Mr. Maxwell…?" Asked the teacher.

            "Yes Ma'am, I was!" Duo protested, trying to look like he had been paying attention. "I could not help but be attentive while in your most interesting class, Kie-san. Never a dull moment ma'am."

            "Gooooood…" She said slyly, leaning on Duo's desk. "I'm sure the Dean wouldn't like it if people weren't paying attention."

            "No ma'am, I'm sure he wouldn't.  That's why I never let my thoughts wander or my attention fail."

            "Good, then what's the answer?"

            "To which question Ma'am? When did the gundam wars begin or end?"

            "End."

            "Finally or the first time?"

            "Well, good for you Mr. Maxwell, I believe you. Now class…" She turned around and began lecturing again.  Duo sank into his chair, his heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings.

            Oh so close. He thought miserably. How much longer?! I'm not going to last an entire class period… I have to get out of here… He leaped up, grabbing all his stuff and flinging his bag over his shoulder.

            "Where are you going?" The teacher inquired.

            "Um… Bathroom?"

            "With all your stuff?"

            "Um… It might take a while."

            "Sit down."

            And thus, Duo was made to sit through yet another boring mechanical and design engineering class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Freeeeee!" Duo shouted, leaving his classroom far behind. He winced as he landed hard on his ankle, sinking to the ground. "Oh pain… oh pain… oh pain…"

            After a moment he got up, his ankle still quivering from the stress.  He smiled jovially, taking in his surroundings briefly.  He knew the tennis courts were in the large valley about half a mile to his right, but the dorms were much closer.  He glanced left and right for a long moment before deciding to go to the tennis courts.  That's where he went when he was upset, because it was almost always deserted and quiet.

            The cement under his feet gave way to soft green grass as he veered off the sidewalk.  He watched his feet rhythmically trample the green blades, listening behind him as they rose again to welcome the sunlight.  Not that there was much here… Trees seemed to line Duo's little path, offering dancing patterns of sunlight for the smaller animals to play in.  He could see the ridge just up ahead, and resolutely… stared harder at his feet.

            The ground dropped away under his feet as he began his descent into the valley.  It wasn't extraordinarily large, but it contained two small tennis courts and an equipment shack in the back corner. Duo mused to himself quietly, smiling as he always did when walking down this slope.  It always reminded him of an inverted hill, and sometimes, when no one was watching, he pretended he was inside that hill, watching to world above and outside go by.  A world he didn't have to deal with, because he lived in a hill where no one could find him. This led him to the conclusion that he was going to be the funny old man sitting on the benches along the far side of the tennis court valley, laughing at all the 'surface-dwellers' while no one else had a clue what he was talking about, and he'd long since forgotten why he was actually there.

            Oi. Duo smacked his forehead. That's **it**. No more sugar for me…  He took his seat on his favorite bench, and leaned back, letting the sun warm his features while he relaxed to think. I gotta find a way to fix this…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Heero stomped along, his feet purposely slamming into the ground as he stalked away from Duo.  As soon as he was out of sight, however, he sank to the ground at the base of the nearest tree, and closed his eyes.  He could feel tears threatening at the edge of his eyes, and wiped them away furiously.  Why should he be crying, Duo was the one messing with everyone.

            Relena told me he was just messing with everyone's head… He tried to tell himself.  Some part of his brain denied it though, knowing that Duo hadn't ever acted like that before. She said he was ruining our relationship because he wanted her.  That's got to be right, right? Just like all those times he joked about fooling around with her.  Relena said he was only playing a cruel joke, and that he'd pretended to everyone else that he liked me. There was a long gap in his thoughts as he simply sat there, curled beneath the tree.

            Then… Why do I care? It's a joke, right? I don't have to talk to him again, I don't have to be his friend, and this should just be an easy thing.  Can't like someone who's as bad as all Relena said, can I.

            But with those thoughts, shivers ran through his body, and his breath caught in his throat. But if it doesn't matter… Why does this hurt so bad? He decided he needed to talk to someone, and changed course to find Quatre.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Duo woke with a start, hearing a group of people approaching the courts.  He had fallen asleep while resting here, the kind of sleep that is dreamless and deep. He glanced over, and smiled at the ladybug settled peacefully on his hand. Setting her carefully on a branch as he stood, he stretched.

            "That's all for now miss, maybe I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, eh?" He smiled at the ladybug, who moved a few paces and settled down again. "I have to be getting home now." 

            The sun was beginning to set in the west, lighting the sky on fire. The firey ball lay low in the sky, still mostly above the apparent edge of the world. Red orange and gold ribbons of color melted from the sky, seeming to drip onto the horizon below.  He watched them as they pooled together, cooling off into an iridescent wave of blue and purple.

            "I envy the painter with that pallet." He commented, marveling. "I forgot how beautiful it can get around here." He saw the group of people top the crest, outlined by the sun. "Well, time to jet." He said merrily, slipping backwards and escaping into the forest beyond.

            And not a moment too soon, it would seem.  Relena and her group of lackeys descended on the courts, screeching and laughing like a pack of brainless birds.  He watched them from the shadows for a moment as they began to play tennis. He smiled slightly, once again musing to himself.

            If you couldn't hear them and didn't know what they were like, a lot of those girls would be really pretty. He shook his head.  I better get back.  Stupid test tomorrow. Bleh. He turned and wandered away, watching the now red shafts of light as they slowly faded into black on his slow trip to the dorm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Heero lay quietly in his bed, thinking.  His history book lay, lacking the attention it needed for the test he had tomorrow. Not that it much mattered right now.  Even if he did manage to study, he knew he wasn't going to be paying attention to the teacher with Duo across the room and Relena in the same room, watching.  He shuddered and closed the book with a faint whisper of pages.  It landed with a loud thump on the ground a second later as Heero cast it as far away from himself as he could.

            Why does everything always return to them? To *him*.

            "It just does, okay? Does it matter *why*, when all you need to know is that it does?" Duo voice was muffled through the door, and Heero started.

            Did he read my thoughts? Heero panicked.

            "No, why would you think that? That's not right at all." Duo continued after a pause.  Heero's eyes widened.

            Duo, come inside… Heero thought, testing.

            "There you go! See, was it that hard?" The faint noise of the lock clicking echoed in the deathly silent room.

            Can you really read my thoughts that well, Duo?

            "All right, see you tomorrow." The door was slowly opening, the sliver of light from the hallway expanding in its own tiny explosion.

            "Night Duo." Someone responded.

            Hilde? What's she doing here?

            The door opened all the way, and Duo's slim figure was outline with white light for a moment.  Heero about had a heart attack as he lay back, quickly pretending to be asleep or ignoring Duo.  He could feel Duo's eyes fall silently on him, traveling the length of his body once before the boy sighed.

            "Evening Roommate."

            "Hn." Heero hadn't intended to sound that harsh, but he couldn't take it back.

            Duo watched him for another moment, before dropping his things and walking over to his small dresser by the bathroom door.  Heero silently leaned over, propping himself slightly on one arm to watch Duo without him noticing.

            Duo's hands rested lightly on top of the dresser, his head hung in thought.  After a moment, he moved slowly, taking a breath as he peeled the shirt he was wearing from his body, and tossed it on to of the dresser.  Opening a drawer, he pulled a white tank top from inside, and set it down.  Heero watched, taking in every second of the muscles rippling along Duo's back.  Large, light colored bruises peeked around from his front, and a darker one settled right in the middle of his lower back.  His left arm had a bandage wrapped around it, a thin line of blood visible from where it had seeped through earlier in the day.  While Heero had been considering the injuries, Duo had changed into his boxers.  They were black with little rainbows on them.

            Heero's harsh bark of laughter echoed through the room, and Duo froze stiff. Heero covered his mouth quickly, eyes getting impossibly wide.  Duo turned slowly, looking Heero in the eye with confusion. "Yes?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Duo slipped on his boxers, and paused for a moment.  He nearly jumped out of his skin when Heero's laughter broke the silence.  He froze up, not understanding why Heero was laughing at him.  He turned slowly, afraid and confused about what he would find.  His eyes tentatively met Heero's.

            "Yes?" He questioned, watching Heero's eyes get wider yet.

            "Your- oh nevermind." Heero turned over sourly, and Duo winced.

            Duo turned back around and grabbed his tank-top, quickly pulling it over his head and hopping into bed.  He lay sprawled on the bed cover for a long time, devoid of movement or thought. His eyes traced the web-like underside of Heero's bunk, following the trail of a whisper of wind as it rolled gently through the room, sighing with silent sorrow for the entire situation.  Duo's eyes closed sleepily as a night-bird started a soft keening tune in the distance.  The moonlight shifted, spilling over the windowsill, weeping tears of silver sadness.  The night itself seemed rife with grief to the tune of the heartache that was blanketing everyone.

            Why Duo thought simply.  It was not meant to be a question, a demand, or even a statement.  It was simply the only word circling in his head as he stretched out, feeling the sheets below him rustle at his motion. The word stood alone, by itself, not needing anything attached to it, only content to be as no other thing could.

~*~*~*~

            Heero feigned sleep after having turned so coldly away from Duo. Silently, the boy at the dresser finished dressing, and settled onto the bed below Heero's own. Heero felt the moonlight pouring into the room, heard the sad violin sound of crickets outside the door as the night took full hold of the room they occupied.  A slight breeze from the window tickled his feet as it attempted to stir life into something.  Something tore at Heero's heart as the soft sounds of a bird or two reached his ears.

            They're crying now… I wonder why they're so sad?

~*~*~*~

            Maybe I should say something…

~*~*~*~

            Perhaps I was wrong? No.  I can't be wrong.

            "Heero?" Duo's voice tentatively called.

            Heero froze momentarily.  He didn't respond, again feigning sleep.

~*~*~*~

            "Heero?" Duo called, not knowing if he truly desired a response or not.  When he got none, part of him was relieved, but another part was saddened. "I know you're asleep and all, and I know it's not fair that I do this while you can't answer back, even though you'll never remember I said anything, but…"

~*~*~*~

            "-but…" Heero's world slowly screeched to a halt, and he thought he was just going to scream at Duo to finish the sentence if he didn't.  He waited, trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't pass out.

            Duo continued after the longest pause Heero had ever had to endure. "I love you."

And then, Heero's world really did screech to a halt, and he wasn't able to respond as his voice caught in his throat.

~*~*~*~

            "I love you." Duo finished, sighing. Yeah, so what if you couldn't hear that… Least I said it. he sighed again, rolling over and closing his eyes.  He was asleep in a few seconds, snoring soundly.

~*~*~*~

            Heero lay awake for a long time after Duo's words.  He didn't know quite what to make of all that.  Duo couldn't possibly love him, they were both guys, right? It couldn't work.

            --I love you…--

            --Would that be so bad?— And Duo had licked his ear, grinning like a maniac before the mood got deathly serious. Heero's skin tingled as he remembered that day, and goose-bumps shivered down his spine and arms once again.

            --I love you…--

End Chapter Five, Goosebumps

Notes:

I know, confusing. Sorry… *sighs* It's just because it's old and unedited and… crap. And stuff.

And as for the chapter before this… yes. Duo would have been upset. I think he knows that they're still living together, so he knows Heero will talk sometime.

Shameless plug goes here: Go read Through the Storm. It's a –new- story by me, one I'd much rather get crits on than this one… Cause I'm actually working on it. And if you want some really cute stories, and some REALLY moving work, go read Mazza2869's 'If Wishes Were Fishes' and Link Worshiper's 'Smells like Teen Spirit'. Just do it, you know you want to…


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Goosebumps (6/8)

Author: Sparkle Itamashii

Warnings: Respect the rating…

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Goosebumps

            Duo slowly opened his eyes to the soft pattering of rain on the window. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as best he could. The flashing red numbers on his alarm clock read '2:41 am.'  He sighed and threw himself backward onto his pillow. What a day this is going to be. Power must've gone out last night…well, this morning really. I wonder if Heero knows? He rolled off his bed as slowly as humanly possible, and stood to see the top bunk. The bed was neatly made, no sign that anyone had ever slept there at all. Yep. He's gone.

            He made his way over to the small phone in the corner and picked it up. He put it to his ear and listened to the dial tone. When the recording of the lady's voice started going, he looked at the phone a bit shocked. Wrong number. He hung up the phone and listened to the dial tone for a couple seconds before he realized he needed to dial first.

            Hilde picked up the phone after a minute. "Hello?"

            "Hilde? It's Duo." He croaked. Man, I sound like a wreck.

            "I'm fine, and it's ten thirty seven."

            "Well shit. I missed my test, and I'm glad to hear that." He was re-setting the clock with his free hand. "What happened?"

            "Storm. Knocked down a couple trees and nearly ripped the roof off of one of the dorms. The whole campus got it bad."

            "How do you know the time?"

            "Watch. Maybe you didn't miss your test after all, I'm not sure they're having classes today. I know mine were cancelled."

            "Some good news at last."

            "Hey, I happen to like **my** classes. That's all for what happened outside the land of Duo, what's happening over there?"

            Duo was silent for a long time. "I think I might have messed things up." 

            "Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good… Do you want to talk about it?"

            "I'm gonna call in and check my classes, then give you a call back."

            " Sounds like a plan."

            Duo set down the receiver with a quiet click. He listened to the sound of the radio clock as the second hand ticked in a slow circle. He picked up the receiver and dialed the main registration office. A recording answered and told him all classes for the day had been cancelled due to the storm, but students were encouraged to help the pickup crews clean the branches and debris from the campus. He hung up again and arranged to meet up with Hilde for lunch.

            He set the phone down a final time and glanced at his small desk. His books were neatly stacked, and there was a piece of paper on top of them. He wandered over slowly and read the scrawled writing. 'Duo- Call Sally.' He sighed, grabbing his thin jacket from the back of the chair. He locked the door behind him as he left.

            "Well that's it then. It looks like you're going to be just fine. You might have a thin scar on your arm there, but that's about all. The bruises will be gone by tomorrow, at the rate you're healing. Does this happen often?" Sally finished.

            "Not really." Duo said, pulling his shirt over his head. He eyed her for a moment before smiling. "Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll be all right." He hopped off the small table and grabbed his jacket for the second time that day.

            "I wasn't the one who was worried." She whispered as the door hissed shut.

Boink.

            "Stop it."

            Boink.

            "Stop it."

            Boink.

            "Stop it."

            Splat.

            "Ack!" Trowa stood quickly, wiping mashed potatoes from his eyes. He glared at Wufei with his clean eye. "Okay, the peas were quite enough, but the mashed potatoes? C'mon Wufei…"

            Wufei rolled his eyes as he picked up the three apples in front of them and began juggling them. "Lighten up! You're all gloomy today."

            Trowa scoffed and picked up a napkin. "Throwing soupy potatoes at me when you're supposed to be eating them will not help me lighten up."

            Wufei grinned. "How about I pull the stick outta your ass, would that help?" He ducked as Trowa tossed a good portion of mashed potatoes back at Wufei. "Ha! You-"

            Splat.

            "Well Har har. Thanks Quatre, I needed some decorative food for thought." He snatched Trowa's napkin with a laugh and wiped the goop off his forehead. "So where were you?"

            "Looking for Heero. But I guess you guys found him first." Quatre commented, sitting by Trowa.

            Wufei glanced at the contemplative boy sitting under a tree a short ways off. "Well, rather, he found us. I don't think he's moved since this morning. What's eating him?"

            Quatre sighed. "From what I've seen and heard, seems like everyone's out to mess up a small part of Heero's mind.  From what I hear, it was that Maxwell kid who convinced Heero to break up with Relena in the first place. I guess Relena had plans, she really did like Heero. I just don't know what's going to happen now…" A long silence followed as they stared at Heero.

            Splat.

            "You read way too deep into things, Q-man."

            Duo knocked lightly on Hilde's dorm room door. He heard a faint mumble from inside and then the door opened.  Hilde smiled as best she could around the small stack of envelopes in her mouth. Duo chuckled as she turned around and mumbled something that was only further garbled by the papers.

            "What was that? Didn't quite catch it…"

            She pulled the papers from her mouth and whapped his shoulder with them. "I said, I have to go drop these letters off in the main office building."

            "Who'd you write to?"

            "Noin."

            "Your sister? Hm. How's she doing anyhow?"

            "As if it were any of your business, she's doing fine." Hilde grinned.

            "Everything is my business." Duo chuckled as they started down the hall.

            "So, tell me about what happened."

            Duo looked a bit miserable at the thought. "Do I have to?"

            "Yes. Or are you chicken?"

            "Kentucky fried…" She whapped him with the envelopes again, and he jumped back a step, holding his arm. "You're going to give me paper cuts through my jacket! Yeesh.. Okay, so. Hm."  Duo bolted for the door.

            "Hey!" Hilde cried as she ran after him with a grin. "No fair! Get your ass back here! MAXWELL!"

            Duo paused, watching Hilde drop her mail into the outgoing box and chat with the secretary for a few minutes. She really was only trying to help him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to talk right now. Every time he opened his mouth it seemed to get him into more and more trouble. Trouble was one thing he really needed less of.

            "Okay, thanks Miss Une! See you tomorrow!" Hilde waved to the pleasantly smiling secretary who looked like she was plotting murder or something.

            Duo shuddered. "What a creepy lady…" He mumbled after they were out of earshot.

            Hilde glared at him. "She's very nice. Really."

            Duo raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Whatever. Where do you want to go for lunch? It doesn't matter to me."

            "I'm not really feeling up to eating a whole lot. Perhaps we can just go to the campus cafeteria?"

            "Sure, why not!" Duo beamed merrily at Hilde.

            Heero sat quietly under a tree, basking in the shade with a contemplative look on his face.  He'd been sitting there since that morning, trying to understand what was happening. Somewhere in his mind, very far buried, he'd known Duo liked him. But to go through all this trouble… And he had messed things up by not saying anything in return.

            He listened to the bickering of his friends die off for a moment of hushed whispers, and he knew he was the object of their discussion, but he didn't care. A wet splat signified the end of the silence, and the three went back to joking with one another. He rose slowly and passed by them, not making a noise. They silenced and watched until his back was to them.

            "Heero!" Quatre called out, scrambling up, "Where are you going?"

            He thought for a minute. He wanted to be alone, but he knew his friends would follow him if he was planning on heading out to No Where In Particular. He shrugged casually. "The cafeteria to get some 'food.' Don't worry about me."

            He left them staring sadly after him as he headed away. He decided maybe the cafeteria wasn't such a bad idea after all. Although there were a great many people there, he had always felt alone with his thoughts, because no one paid attention to him there. He pushed the doors open, and a rush of sound poured out, spilling over him as the door swung shut behind him. He scanned the crowd as though he were looking for someone, and spotted Duo, chatting merrily with a small, purple-haired girl.

            He didn't want to find Duo here. Old habits die hard… He thought, as he slipped into the isle where the food was. He grabbed a sandwich and some kind of fruit. He paused for a long time by the drinks, trying to decide what to get.

            "I hear the chocolate milk here's good." 

            Heero tilted his head slightly to look at the figure beside him. Duo was reaching for the top shelf, picking some kind of fruit drink. Heero could tell Duo wasn't looking at him, and it almost seemed as though he were offering the advice to a stranger. Heero snorted, and opened the sliding door, removing a bottle of CocaCola from the middle. "Yeah, whatever."

            Duo almost jumped out of his skin. "Heero! Oh um… hi…"

            "Duuuooo!" The girl called. "Hurry up!"

            Duo scratched the back of his head, his face flushing. "I didn't… I'm sorry."

            Heero stared icily at him, not wanting to, but not able to help it as everything Relena had told him resurfaced. Duo gave him a last, silent apologetic look, and darted off in the girl's direction.

            "Hn." Heero said, goosebumps rippling down his legs as cold air from the fridge washed over him. After a moment he replaced the CocaCola and grabbed a carton of chocolate milk, walking quickly to the farthest register.

            Duo smiled wearily as he and Hilde sat at one of the picnic tables in the tennis court he liked. It was a little before one o'clock, but he was dead tired. "I don't understand why."

            Hilde just shook her head sadly "It's very old. Very old. You don't have to understand why."

            "If you're going to listen to music that's a bajillion years old, I want to know why it's so good. You're always telling me about this person or that band, and then you never let me hear any of it."

            "That's because all the things are on CD. Where on earth would you find a CD player now?"

            "That's a good point, but then, how do you listen to the music? AH-HA! I caught you, I win. You've got a CD player, and you just don't want me to laugh at your music."

            Hilde rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's exactly it Duo, exactly. Listen, lunch was fun and everything, but I've got a bit of homework (as I'm sure you do too) to finish before tomorrow."

            "You push yourself too hard. Way too many classes."

            "I like being challenged."

            "I like being challenged too!"

            "You're not very good at it. You give up too easily."

            Duo smiled. "Name some time I backed out of something, or gave up too easy!"

            Hilde fixed him with a terribly serious smile as she stood. "You gave up on your one and only. Your true love. You gave up on Heero. You love each other." She shook her head and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

            Duo watched her walk away, mouth gaping. But he gave up on me, didn't he? I mean… but…            This isn't fair! His mind began registering actual thoughts, and he jumped up to follow her before he realized he had no idea which direction she had taken. He flopped back down for a moment, considering.

            "Well," He said quietly to himself, "I guess I'll have to go find him and make him work things out with me. Hilde's always right on these kind of things." He stared blankly, watching an ant crawl from one end of the table and back again, trying to decide what to do. Finally, he blinked, and gathered the courage to go find Heero.

            Standing, he brushed off his hands and cleaned up the lunch wrappings. He heard some people enter the tennis area, quietly, and he decided he really did need to be going. He tossed the garbage in the waste basket along the edge, and turned to leave the court, finally noticing who had joined him.

            "Afternoon, Maxwell. Nice to see you out enjoying the day? Where're your friends? Oh that's right! They've all left you."

            "Hello Relena." Duo said impatiently. "Milliardo, Treize. How pleasant seeing a bunch of trash like you taking up good space on a nice court. To what do I owe this non-pleasure?"

            Relena scoffed "There's a game today, prettyboy. Or didn't you hear? I'll bet you were too busy moping about your poor broken heart…"

            Duo's head snapped up as he realized that people had been filing in and sitting in the bleachers along the two ends of the court. His eyes widened as he realized they were all watching Relena and him discuss things. "I wasn't moping, I was out enjoying my lunch with one of my lady friends. But I'm afraid I'll have to cut this meeting short, due to the game that's going to start."

            "I don't think so, Maxwell." Milliardo growled.

            Duo's eyes narrowed as he made this remark, and he raised an eyebrow to the boy. "And what do you think you'll do about it, Beaky?"

            Milliardo puffed up with indignation at the remark. He had lost the string to a Halloween mask years before, and being the bright children he and Treize were, they'd superglued it to his face. He'd been called 'beaky' afterward, due to the beak-like appearance the mask had given him. "I'll smash your brains in, for one, if you don't behave."

            "I'm shaking." Duo responded in a monotone.

            "Shut up!" Relena bit in. "You know what your problem is?"

            "I have the feeling you're going to tell me."

            People were gathering now, and a murmur reached Duo's ears. He cursed himself for staying as long as he had, and he started to move to the right, to leave, but was stopped by Relena. She blocked the way and put her hands on her hips. Her voice took on a nasty screech.

            "You're an ass! No one can tell, but you're a terribly terrible person. You broke up two people, probably more, and all for your own stupid purposes. You're just dying to be with him, regardless of whom you hurt in the process.  He doesn't want anything to do with you, he thinks your as sick, disgusting, and terrible as I do. He's not a toy to be fucked with, Maxwell. Leave him alone, got it?" There was no question who 'he' was.

            Duo was staring her in the eye as he trembled, barely keeping tears at bay. He struggled to take a breath, and his eyes focused behind her. His world reeled as he realized Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei had just witnessed the entire event, her whole outburst. His vision blurred with tears, and he looked back to Relena, who was going on about how wrong it was for him to love Heero, but Duo's world was centered around the single, wide-eyed, brown-haired boy watching him. The sound of Relena's screeching was swallowed in the painful thumping of his heart.

            He's not doing anything… He heard all that, and he's still not going to do anything…

            'Heero?' He signed, hoping to get even a silent response. Heero's eyes drifted to Duo's hands, watching the familiar pattern of his name. His eyes met Duo's for a long moment.

            And the dam broke, sound and feeling pouring back into reality as Heero shook his head and walked silently away, his hands firmly at his sides. Duo shouted after him, stumbling a few steps forward, before dropping to his knees at the edge of the court. "Heero…" He croaked, tears spilling over and washing his face with sorrow.

            Heero stalked away from the tennis court, hearing his friends trailing deathly silent behind him. They didn't know much of what was going on, but they'd been listening to Relena's scathing words. Heero and Duo had seemed oblivious to everything else around them, until Heero shook his head and walked away.

            Heero turned suddenly. "I'm going back to my dorm. Thanks for coming with me though. Why don't you enjoy the match like you wanted to. Don't let me get your night down. I have homework to do anyhow."

            They bid each other farewell after Quatre made certain Heero was going to be all right. Heero walked into his dorm room and closed the door. He slumped to the ground, curled up and cried.

            Hilde stood walking beside Duo as they headed for her dorm. Duo was mumbling about random things, and she wasn't sure he was completely coherent of the events. Her friend Dorothy had called and told her Duo was in trouble, down at the courts. She had gotten there as fast as she could, and found Relena tearing into Duo like there was no tomorrow, and Duo was merely curled up, sobbing, flinching at each new accusation as though it was physically stinging him. Hilde marched up to Relena and socked her, displacing her jaw. Dorothy cheered, and everyone looked at her strangely.

            "Would you stop the muttering? You're gonna make me nervous."

            Duo looked at Dorothy with blank eyes, and she took a step back. "Woah. Catatonic much, are we? Nevermind, go back to gibbering, it was less creepy."

            Duo looked to Hilde, who was deep in thought. He began murmuring again, as though by doing so he could keep the incident at bay.

            "I have an idea!!" Hilde shouted suddenly.

            Duo about jumped out of his skin, and Dorothy feared his eyeballs would pop out of his head if they got much wider. She cackled, and Hilde gave them both a strange look. After a moment, she shrugged. "We should go down to the little old fashioned general store just off campus! We can get some ice cream and stuff, and you two can come back to my place and we can have a venting session."

            "Can we get cookies?" 

            Hilde smiled softly. "Sure. Whatever kind you like."       

            Duo looked like he was going to cry. Heero makes the best chocolate chip cookies on the face of the planet. Too bad I'll never see one again… 

            "Sugar cookies. I've decided I don't like chocolate chip anymore."

            Hilde stared at him for a moment. "Are you sure that giving up on chocolate chip cookies this easily is a good idea?"

            "I don't know what else to do."

            Hilde nodded. "I'll have to help you get some, just in case you change your mind. You may have given up on chocolate chip cookies, but I don't think they've given up on you just yet."

            Dorothy looked terribly confused. "I missed something."

            Hilde laughed, and Duo managed a weak smile as they headed down the road. They reached the general store and they each bought a few things they liked to take back with them. Duo was feeling a little better (though thoroughly weirded out by Dorothy's odd habit of twitching her forked eyebrows) and ended up buying some chocolate chip cookies anyhow. He smiled faintly, and Hilde approached the counter.  His foot bounced up and down as he took in the surrounding general store.

            It was very old fashioned, sometime a couple centuries back, probably from the 1900's or the 2000's.  He knew there weren't many like it anymore. It used to have a little sign that lit up at night, but the bulbs had recently burned out. The sign was still a pretty shade of blue and read 'Kroger.' He had never bothered to ask. He was about to step up to the counter next when his eyes fell upon the small row of refrigerators that held drinks. There was one, single half-gallon of chocolate milk sitting on the bottom shelf. Humoring himself, he opened the door and purchased it as well.

            "BAKA. Baka baka bakabakabaka!" Heero stormed around the small room as best he could, trying to reconcile everything in his head. If he weren't careful, he was going to lose the best friend he'd ever had, and likely would ever have. A lot had happened, and there was still a lot that was going to have to happen, and he knew he didn't want to miss a second of anything, because that would be all it would take to lose everything.

            "K'so!" He slammed his hands on his desk, leaving imprints. "This is going all wrong!"

            He'd been pacing and storming around the room for several hours now, trying to figure everything out, trying to understand. Relena is still in love with me, but she's a slut, or she was a slut, and she lied about Duo, because he really does love me, even though I don't understand why, and I don't think he understands why either. Where the hell is all this leading to??

            Recalling the moment later, he would swear he heard the light-bulb click on as he snapped to attention. He grabbed his trench-coat-resembling coat and dashed out the door.

            Seven thirty… Hn. Duo thought drearily to himself. Why does it seem like today's never going to end! It should just be later. I feel like it's a bajillion hours past midnight and a half. His eyes narrowed in thought I wonder if that was supposed to make sense.

            "You okay?" Hilde asked tentatively.

            He stared at her as though she had grown antenna and tentacles and asked him what he thought of it. "I'm okay. I'm just really tired. I should go get some sleep I guess…"

            "Yeah, sure. It's been a long day. Don't forget… you're first class isn't until one, so you've got time to sleep in." Hilde smiled innocently.

            Duo eyed her for a moment. "And why, pray tell, would I be sleeping in that late?"

            Hilde managed to feign a completely innocent look. "You can never have too many chocolate chip cookies, but they may keep you up all night."

            "I don't think chocolate chip cookies will be doing anything to me tonight. I think they'll just sit in their lonely carton and pretend to not notice me."

            Hilde shook her head with silent mirth. "I wouldn't be too sure. Give them one more chance, for your own sake."

            Duo nodded. "All right. I can manage that, I guess."

            "I get it!!!" Dorothy squeaked, "You're using the chocolate chip cookies to mean something else! I get it!"

            Duo gave her a funny look. "Chocolate chip or not, they're still just cookies, dear. There are plenty more out there."

            Hilde watched Duo's retreating form until she head the door click. "Yeah…" She said sadly, "But these ones are so different. You'll never find the likes of them again if you don't get them now."

            Heero set the last of his groceries in the small fridge he and Duo shared. He had done some thinking while he was out, and he was sure he could finally work things out. The small kitchen light flickered and died as Heero thought that, and he cursed. Leaving the fridge door open, he dug around in the cabinet under the sink and came out triumphant with a light bulb.

            --Hey Heero, how many guys does it take to change a light bulb?—

            --I dunno, Duo. How many?—

            --That's what I wanted to know…--

            --Baka.—

            Heero stared at the light bulb for a moment. Changing the bulb was not very hard, but it felt lonely, because Duo hadn't been there to prattle endlessly about such menial things. He sighed as he turned the kitchen light off. Almost eight o'clock, and he felt tired. Sitting carefully on the edge of Duo's bed, he had no sooner started to relax when he heard the key in the door. Every one of his muscles tensed.

            The door slid open, and a thin beam of light from the hallways split and Duo was framed in the light for a moment before the door closed again. The room was still dimly lit, the light from Heero's desk lamp illuminating Duo's slim figure.

            Their eyes slowly met, and their world came to a crashing halt.

End Chapter Six, Goosebumps

Notes:

Confusing, I know.

I was young. Blame the young-ness of my past self.

Thanks to all who reviewed this, and those who have traveled over to review Through the Storm. I am SO loving the reviews there!

Oh yeah, go read 'If Wishes Were Fishes' by Mazza2869 and 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Link Worshiper. I command theeeeee!


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Goosebumps (7/8)

Author: Sparkle Itamashii

Warnings: If you've gotten this far and don't have a clue, please stop reading. Please, before you hurt yourself or others.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Dedication: Originally to my mother, for inspiring much anger and angst, and to Shilo, for being there through it. Now posted because Maz insisted.

Chapter Seven

            Duo stared at Heero, not sure how he should feel at the moment. His emotions whirled inside him like butterflies, and for a moment he was sure he was going to be sick, but it passed as quickly as it had come. He painfully tore his gaze away from Heero in an effort to hide the tears and the anger that marred his features.

            "Hey." Duo greeted. "You're still around then, eh?" He commented wryly, setting the half eaten container of chocolate chip cookies on his dresser. When he got no response, he laughed bitterly to himself. "I'd have thought you'd have certainly run away to that little bitch by now.  You stickin' around to poke fun at me yourself?"

            He shook his head at the silence, turning to face Heero after a moment, another biting comment on the tip of his tongue. He was met by Heero's hand with a slap that rang dully in the small room. He stumbled backward a pace, more out of surprise than pain. His fingers flew to his cheek, which stung with the impact. He could feel his blood pulsing over his jawbone, and it made him very, very aware of how strong Heero was. Their eyes met again.

            Duo's eyebrows furrowed when he saw the look of frustration and pain on Heero's face. "What-"

            "Shut up." Heero rasped in an attempt to organize his thoughts. "Just be quiet."

            "But Heero-"

            "NO. You listen to me for once." He drew himself up, as though bracing himself for what to come. "You're always so childish about everything, always pretending always cheerful. You make a mockery of everyone's lives because you can't live your own in the real world."

            --**--

            "Well hello there and welcome to the campus, I'll be your lovely room-mate!" The shining violet-eyed boy announced when Heero stepped into his dorm room, three giant boxes of stuff balanced in his hands. Instantly two of the boxes were gone, and the boy reappeared with a jaunty grin. "The name's Duo, Duo Maxwell, Maxwell if you please, but that's what people deem me when they get mad, so… Anyhow! What's yer name?"

            Heero stared blankly for a moment, as though trying to understand a foreign language. "Heero?"

            Duo gave him a questioning look. "Are you questioning your own name?" He shrugged. "I've seen stranger, trust me." There was a long silence. "Are you lost?"

            Heero looked at Duo, brain still fuzzy. "I…"

            Duo smiled. "Well, not anymore, I'm here."

            --**--

            Heero took a step forward, so he was in Duo's face when he spoke. "You never take the time to listen to other people, you don't think before you speak, you don't understand. You're trying to get by on words and charm, but it's not going to work, because everyone here sees it for what it is. You've got to grow up, listen to people. I'm sick of it."

            --**--

            "Ne, Heero?"

            Silence.

            "Ne… _Heero_?"

            Silence.

            " **_Heero_****!**"

            "What?" Heero snapped irritably.

            "What's bothering you?"

            "You're bothering me."

            "I meant besides me."

            "Nothing."

            "I know that's not true."

            "You don't know anything."

            "I know you're upset about something, because I can feel it."

            "Only empaths can feel emotions like that."

            There was a long silence. "Heero, I'm an empath, and I can feel that there is something upsetting you, and I want you to tell me right now or I'll have to resort to tickling you." Duo said from the floor.

            Heero turned to look down at the boy's solemn and completely serious face, and had to carefully conceal a smile. "So you're an empath, eh? All right, then I can't hide it from you. But if you tell a soul I'll be **really** angry, okay?"

            "Cross my heart hope to die." Duo somberly crossed his heart.

            Heero stared at Duo for a long moment, pushing down the lump in his throat so that he could speak properly. "My mother died last night."

            There was a heavy silence that blanketed the room, and Heero had to close his eyes tightly to keep from crying. Duo's eyes were as large as dinner plates with shock. He shook himself slowly and crawled onto the bed next to Heero. He didn't say a word, but he scooted as close to Heero as he dared and encircled him in a hug. Heero felt Duo's touch and it was as though something inside him broke, and he started babbling through his tears. 

            And all through it, Duo said not a word. He offered no clumsy condolences, no apologies, only acceptance of the matter. Later, Heero realized, that was just what he had needed.

            --**--

            "Fine! Then if you hate me that much, if I never do anything right, just leave! You don't have to stick around, you don't have to be here!" Duo exclaimed.

            "Oh but I do, because if I leave, then someone else will have the chance to be hurt by you. Someone else will have the chance to be deceived, someone else will have the chance…"

            --**--

            "Boo."

            "AHHH!" Heero about had a heart attack as Duo moved from behind the bathroom door on his way to his desk.  Heero glared after the retreating figure, watching the sway of the black-clad hips carefully. His gaze wandered upward, tracing the wispy strands of chestnut-colored hair. Duo hadn't braided his hair yet, and it was neatly tied into a long ponytail.

            Wow. He turned around. And thus I should take a cold shower.

            The water turned on as the bathroom door clicked shut. Duo glanced up from his perch on the chair in front of his desk. "Heero, didn't you just take a shower…?" He paused. "Twice?"

            "Third time's a charm." Came the faint reply.

            Duo dutifully noted the lack of steam from the bathroom, and turned back to his homework with a smug smile.

            --**--

            "Would have the chance..?" Duo prodded with a hint of anger.

            Heero turned on him, voice quivering, and Duo took another step back, which Heero followed up on. "Would have the chance to be lied to. You can't go messing everyone up just because you feel like it! The rest of us have lives that are just as valid as your own, and we don't need you mucking around in them! I loved Re-Relena."

            Duo stared at Heero, hurt deeply, as though the words were physical weapons. "You only thought you loved her, Heero. It wasn't to be, I know it wasn't."

            --**--

            "Eeee!" Duo whined and hid behind Heero. "That right there!" He pointed towards a flock of girls. "That one, in the middle… yes… she is the school cow-I mean… bitch… I mean… yes…"

            Heero gave his friend an odd look. "She seems pretty nice from over here."

            "THAT is because you can not see her up close, you can not hear that whiny screechy voice ringing in your ears at night because it is burned into your memory as a sound worse than nails on a chalkboard." Duo latched onto Heero's backpack and whimpered in a mocking way. "Save me from the demon spawn, My Heero, save me! Oof! Hey!" Duo rubbed his arm where Heero had popped him one.

            "Leave her be, she can't be **that** bad."

            Duo shook his head. "You wait and see. She's a bad one all right. You just-hey! Where are you going?" Duo watched Heero wander away towards Relena. "I am _never_ going to train this guy, _never_. Yeesh."

            --**--

            Duo's fingers brushed the wall behind him, and he realized he had nowhere left to run to. Heero was a lot stronger than he was, and if he chose to beat him up here and now, well… then he was going to get beat up here and now. He scanned the room for possible escapes, but all notion of escaping was cut off as Heero stepped fully into his line of view again, standing just a foot or two away now.

            "So then what are you planning to do, if you love that cow so much? She won't take you back, you know that. It'd look bad on her rep to take someone back."

            Heero slammed his hands next to either side of Duo's head, his thumbs ghosting Duo's ears in passing. He could feel the dents he'd just caused, but he didn't care. "Why do you have to do that?! Why do you always have to make things worse, aggravate everyone's nerves, push them to the point of no return? Are you hoping for some giant retaliation, hoping some day to just push the wrong person too far and get killed? IS THAT IT?!" Heero cried.

            Duo flinched. "It's true, isn't it?"

            --**--

            "That's not true."

            "Well, you don't have to believe me, but I saw what I saw. I think it was a real piece of a gundam, and I'm not changing my mind." Duo said haughtily.

            "Duo, gundams haven't been around for centuries. I don't think there would be anything left of them **anyhow** because the Preventers worked with the alliances to destroy all the mobile suits."

            "I'll tell you something right now. I don't lie. I will never, ever, ever lie to you. Ever. And what I saw was a part of a gundam."

            "It's not true."

            "I don't lie."

            --**--

            "It may or may not be true, but you're always doing that." Heero's tone softened and he shook his head sadly, his anger draining slowly. "Duo, you're my friend, you're my very good friend, and if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I don't want to see you get hurt, I don't want to see you in pain."

            Duo remained silent, letting the hurt in his large violet eyes do the talking for him.

            "But you just…" Heero could feel his heart pounding from the rush of fading anger, the adrenaline still in his veins. Shifting his weight as he stepped a little bit forward, he lifted his hand from the wall. His fingertips brushed the reddish marks on Duo's cheek, where he'd slapped his friend. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

            Duo was trembling more than he'd ever trembled before. He'd wanted to be this close to Heero before, he'd wanted to feel Heero's touch, but now… He was scared, and his senses were on fire. "I'm fine…" He managed to whisper. He dropped his back to the wall half an inch behind him. He had no where to go, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go anywhere just yet.

            Heero stared at Duo, who was refusing to meet his eyes. He slipped his fingers under Duo's chin, and tilted his head upward, so their eyes met. "Are you really?"

            Duo nodded, not sure he could force words past his lips.

            "You're scared. You're hurt. It's my fault."

            "I thought… I thought only empaths could tell that kind of thing…"

            Heero smiled. "For tonight, I'm an empath."

            "Then what else am I?"

            Heero stared at him, trying to discern what Duo wanted to know, trying to understand how and what Duo was feeling at the moment. "You're scared of what's going to happen now. You're scared because you don't know."

            "You're good at telling the bad things. Do your empathy abilities say anything good?"

            Heero paused. "You're a mystery to me. I only know my own heart…"

            "And what's in your heart?"

            Heero leaned forward slightly, so their lips were millimeters apart. "Only you." And their lips met, ever so gently.

End Chapter Seven, Goosebumps

Notes:

And, I'm sorry folks. That's all. There's about another page written, but that was where I stopped. *sighs* I suppose if there is a demand for the last chapter, I could write one, but it's just so old… and then I'd feel like I have to go back through this and edit it all and make it up to standard of today and and and… *blinks*

Go read my other, new story, 'Through the Storm'. And go read 'If Wishes Were Fishes'. And go read 'Smells like Teen Spirit'. *shameless plugs for good stories*

I appreciate all the reviews this has gotten, they've helped me on writing Storm. *cheeky grin* Taaa, don't know if I'll see you again at this story!


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Goosebumps (8/8)

Author: Sparkle Itamashii

Warnings: If you don't have a clue what's happening, please, please go find someplace safe… Respect the rating.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, NOT MINE!!! 

Notes: O_O this got –amazing- responses asking for the last chapter (at least for me) and against my better judgment I scribbled a little closing bit for it…

Chapter Eight

            "Only you." Heero whispered. His lips met Duo's ever so gently. The purple of Duo's eyes disappeared as the boy's eyelids slid shut seconds before his own.

            Duo pulled back after only a second, casting his gaze to the floor. "Why? Why now, why not… Heero…"

            Heero's fingers gently slid along Duo's jawline, drawing his chin up to look into his eyes, searching. "I know. I just… got confused. Forgive me…?"

            "Forgive you?" Duo cried quietly. His voice dropped to a nearly inaudible whisper "Do you really expect me to?"

            He gave him an infuriatingly smug smile. "Yes."

            "Oh man!" Duo groaned. "Why do you always gotta be right?"

            Heero quirked an eyebrow and rolled his shoulder in a shrug. "It's okay?"

            "I don't know. What about Relena? What about everything else?"

            "Does it really matter?" He seemed very reluctant to discuss the issue, but he made no move to leave. "Can't we deal with it tomorrow?"

            Duo stared at him for a long time, listening to blood rush past his ears. He leaned forward, bringing the tips of his fingers to rest on Heero's collarbone, the rest of his hand trailing slowly to rest. He closed his eyes and his lips met Heero's again, this time tasting him. Heero's lips parted slighting as he leaned into the kiss.

            When he pulled back once again, he ducked under Heero's arm and into the room, flipping his braid over his shoulder. "No." He chastised. "We can deal with it now."

            Casting his gaze heavenward, Heero groaned. "You can't be serious." Silence greeted the remark. "It's like… it's like…" Heero checked his watch while still leaning against the wall with one hand. "Eight fifteen. There's just not enough time left in this day to discuss everything."

At Duo's continued silence he pushed himself away from the wall and turned around to face his friend. The impish grin that met his stare brought another roll of his eyes just as Duo started laughing. "You are far more amusing than you know."

"That's not funny." Heero bit darkly, though the effect was ruined by his smile.

"I haven't got morning class tomorrow." Duo pointed out offhandedly.

"I have." He poked, taking the few steps across the room to sit on the bed.

Duo smiled sweetly. "You haven't got morning classes you can't miss."

"Why on earth didn't you say anything before?" Heero gave him a troubled look, mind obviously still stuck.

Rolling his eyes, Duo took a seat next to him. "Oh come on… It wouldn't have done any good. Things might have got really awkward and I didn't… I didn't want you to get all freaked out on me over it."

"Freaked out?" He questioned dubiously.

Duo shrugged. "Yeah like, y'know…" He began to look distinctly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation was taking. "Like thinking things've gotta change. Cause they don't. Nothing's gotta change unless you want it to."

"So if I say I want things to be just like they were, that'd be it?"

Duo tried to keep the crestfallen look off his face by forcing himself to smile and nod weakly. "Yeah. That'd be it. We'd be friends just like we always were."

"And if that's not what I want?"

"What?" Bewilderment seeped into his voice.

"Like if I wanted to stop knowing you, would you do that?"

"Well I- I…" Duo stuttered, heart clenching painfully. Had they just gone through all of that only for Heero to walk away again?

"Or say if I did want things to change, if I wanted more? Would you do that, too?"

Duo fixed him with a confused stare, completely lost. Heero chuckled softly after a moment and leaned over, nudging Duo's fingers with his own and twining their hands together. With a quiet smile, he shook his head and brought the soft skin of the back of the hand to his lips. His eyes never left Duo's.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner." He apologized. "It could have saved us both a lot of trouble."

"There wouldn't have been trouble if Relena could keep her trap shut. _God_ I don't even know how she found out…"

"You'd be amazed at half the things she knows that she shouldn't." He paled suddenly. "You don't think she'd make good on her threat to get us kicked out, do you?"

"It's possible." Duo shrugged. "Though not probable. It would ruin her reputation to let anyone know someone had gotten the better of her. The whole school would know in short order why we'd been booted."

"You're not worried?"

"Are you?"

"I haven't got anyplace else to go." He whispered in a strained voice.

"What, really?"

"I lived alone with my mom."

"No relatives?" When Heero shook his head, looking a little ill, Duo tightened his grip and smiled. "Then if she decides to be that much of a bitch, we shall run away somewhere nice. Hey, don't worry." He nudged Heero's leg reassuringly with his knee, "It'll work out."

They sat in silence for a while before Heero shifted and ran a hand through his hair, lost in thought. "So what do we do?"

"About?" Duo drifted back to reality, blinking.

"I still don't know what you want. I'm not even sure I know what _I_ want."

"It happens. Sometimes there isn't a plan. Sometimes there isn't a script. That's when you play it by ear and go with what feels right, what seems best."

            "You've just got an answer for everything, haven't you?"

            "Most of the time and when I don't I make one up." Duo smiled cheekily.

            "Then I have another question…"

            Duo tilted his head to one side and quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

            "Yeah." His voice dropped so that the other barely heard him, his gaze falling to their hands. "Do you think we really have a chance at making it?"

            "Making it…?" Duo questioned softly, confused for a moment. "Oh! OH!" His eyes widened. "I promise not to run away if you promise the same."

            Heero looked up, a smile flickering across his features. "I do."

            With a grin, Duo leaned forward and flung his arms around Heero's neck, hugging him. Heero caught himself with one hand so as to keep from falling off the bed, his free arm encircling Duo after a hesitant second. Slowly he relaxed the arm supporting them and they lay on their sides, fingers playing softly across each other's hands.

            It was hours later when Duo, who had been dozing on and off as he let his thoughts whirl madly, groaned.

            "What?" Heero blearily opened his eyes, having slipped off into sleep himself.

            Duo chuckled wryly. "I was just thinking, Hilde's never going to let me hear the end of this. Chocolate chip cookies my ass."

            The joke was lost on Heero. "You're nuts, you know?"

            "I know." He shook his head to clear it and sat up, shifting so that he could lay his head on the pillow. "I'm going to sleep, it's insanely late."

            There was a hesitant silence before Heero sat up as well and slithered off the bed and onto the floor. "Oh. Okay." He moved toward the ladder to climb into his own bed.

            "Uh, did I give you permission to leave?"

            Heero paused, hands at the top of the ladder and one foot raised to begin climbing as he gave Duo a bewildered look. "No?"

            "Then where are you going?"

            "Nowhere, apparently…" He dropped his hands and returned to the lower bunk.

            Duo propped himself on one elbow and fixed the other with a searching gaze. "You haven't got to stay if you don't want to, really. I won't really make you sleep down here. I mean, that would make sense, it might be a little strange for-"

            "Duo."

            "You to- eh?"

            "Shut up."

            "Now there's a familiar phrase…"

            Heero sighed, rolling his eyes in the darkness. "Go to sleep."

            With much ruffling of the blankets and fluffing of the pillow and finding just the right place to lay with Heero they were both soon comfortably snuggled beneath the covers. Heero closed his eyes, feeling the fatigue of the day creeping through him once more. Just as he was about to drift off, Duo shifted behind him. He felt the boy's warm breath on the back of his neck and shivered.

            "Hey, Heero? Are you still awake?"

            "I am now. What do you want?"

            "Do you remember a few days ago, when you told me that if I didn't get off your back people were gonna think we were together?"

            Heero thought back, trying to remember exactly which time Duo was talking about. "Yes, I think so."

            "And I asked you what was wrong with that?"

            "Yeah." Heero replied quietly, trying to discern where this was going.

            Duo shifted again and Heero froze as the other boy lay a soft, heated lick across the shell of his ear and whispered across the sensitive skin. Goose-bumps raced across Heero's skin, up and down his spine and he closed his eyes again to calm himself.

"You never gave me an answer."

"Nothing." Heero breathed, "Absolutely nothing. They'd be right."

Duo smiled and relaxed against the pillow again, nose buried in the nape of Heero's neck. "G'night."

It wasn't long before both had fallen asleep again, knowing the world was going to seem a lot harder to face when morning finally did dawned. They knew, though, that whatever they came up against they would be able to get through it together.

End Chapter Eight, Goosebumps. End Goosebumps.

Wow okay so like three years and 35 pages later this finally gets finished and not at all how it was supposed to finish. *sigh* anyhow… Here. A final chapter.

On a side note MOON!!! I can't believe you read this and liked it. *grins* I'm so excited at the implications! *dance*

*cough*

I want to offer thanks to all those people who requested (and demanded and reasoned and pleaded and threatened me for) a last chapter, a real ending. Okay, so it's not great but… oh well. It's done. Now I am off to finish writing Through the Storm. Which you should read. Because it's new. And decent.


End file.
